1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of reserve metering valves and particularly to the field of fuel line control valves designed to control flow from a tank. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices used to prevent inadvertent siphoning of fuel from the tank of a motorcycle via the filter screen surrounding the standpipe of the reserve metering valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reserve metering valves employing a standpipe are generally old in the art and are particularly popular as fuel control valves. Generally, reserve metering valves comprise a body member exhibiting multiple orifices and conduits therein. A valve member is mounted within this body to selectively connect certain conduits to the outgoing orifice. Typically, one conduit would be connected to the standpipe and arranged to draw fuel therethrough. A second conduit would be connected to an inlet at a lower point within the tank and arranged to draw fuel therethrough upon selection by the control valve.
When these reserve metering devices such as that shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,921 are used on vehicles and particularly on motorcycles, they employ a filter screen enveloping the standpipe and the lower level inlet. With this configuration and with a strong suction through the valve, there is a tendency for fuel, the level of which is below the standpipe orifice, to flow up the screen and to be sucked into the standpipe. No device has been developed to date which is available to reduce or eliminate this siphoning of the reserve, even though failure to control this effect will often cause total loss of the fuel reserve.
Accordingly it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a device for eliminating the tendency of the reserve metering valves to siphon the reserve fuel via the filter screen.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an uncomplicated and inexpensive solution to the siphoning problem.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide a device for eliminating the siphoning problem which may be easily retro-fitted to existing valves.